The Amazing Couples Gameshow: Episode 1
Host: Hello there! I am Hawky and welcome to the Amazing Couples Gameshow! :D (loud applause from the audience) Hawky: Thank you! Thank you! Now, before we start let's have the Jokester come up! Come here, Jokester! (Jokester runs up, waving her tail) Hi everyone! I'm Rosepetal! Now, who wants to hear a stupid joke? (audience applauses) Rosepetal: Well then here we go! (dead silence. Crickets chirp) Rosepetal: How do you spell cat backwards? (audience shrugs) Rosepetal: C-A-T-(space)-B-A-C-K-W-A-R-D-S! (audience cracks up laughter) :D Hawky: Now; calling up our couples! First up: CinderXLion aka Cinderheart and Lionblaze! (The couple walks on stage) (audience claps wildly) Hawky: Welcome to the Gameshow! Cinderheart: Thank you! (nudges Lionblaze) Lionblaze: Oh, yes! Thanks. Hawky: (rolls eyes) Now, have a seat in that first red leather loveseat. (the couple sit down) Hawky: Next up; SandXFire aka Sandstorm and Firestar! (waltzes up on stage) (crowd cheers loudly) Firestar: (Bows) Thank you for having us! Sandstorm: It's an honor! Hawky: Well, we couldn't have this gameshow without Warriors' longest couple! (Crowd laughs) Hawky: Now go sit on the loveseat opposite CinderXLion. (walk away to loveseat) Lionblaze: You guys are going down! Firestar: (flicks his tail dismissively) Lionblaze: (grunts) Hawky: Well, it looks we have some competition between the tomcats! Crowd: Ooooooooooooooohhhhh! Hawky: Anyway. . . For our next couple: BlueXOak aka Bluestar and Oakheart! (pad onto the stage) (audience cheers) Oakheart: Hello everyone! Bluestar: Thanks so much for having us! Hawky: It all depends. . . are you happy to have us? (crowd laughs) Hawky: Just kidding! Now, go sit beside CinderXLion over there. On that red loveseat. (They go sit down) Hawky: Now, it's time for a break! We'll be back with our next couples here on: The Amazing Couples Gameshow! (crowd applauses) (crowd applauses) Hawky: Now, we are back from the break! Now that we have our first three couples. . .(flicks tail) (crowd quiets down) Cinderheart: XD Sandstorm: O.O Hawky: It's time for our other couples to join us! Fourth up; SorrelXBracken aka Sorreltail and Brackenfur! (pad onto the stage) (loud applause) Hawky: Welcome to the Gameshow! Brackenfur: It's an honor! :D Sorreltail: (dips head) Thank you! :) Hawky: Now, how about you two lovey-dovies go sit on that loveseat over there! (points) (they go sit on the seat) Brackenfur: OOOOWWWW! D: Sorreltail: What happened? O.O Cinderheart and Lionblaze: (chuckles) Brackenfur: (pulls pinecone out of fur) I sat on a pinecone!!! D: Cinderheart: (bursts out laughing) Crowd: (laughs) Sorreltail: D: Brackenfur: EVIL PINECONE!!!! D:< Hawky: (looks at Brackenfur like he's demented) Anyways. . . let's get along, shall we? I have a tight schedule! (crowd laughs) Hawky: :D Fifth up; FallenXHolly aka Fallen Leaves and Hollyleaf! (pad onto stage) Hollyleaf: (trembles) Fallen Leaves: Hello! :D Hollyleaf: (waves tail shyly) O_O Hawky: (rolls eyes) What are you thinking there, Hollyleaf? Afraid you'll 'kill me' by accident? (audience laughs) Hollyleaf: D:< NOO!!! Bluestar: (chuckles) Oakheart: Come sit over there! (points tail) (they go sit down) Hawky: Now, sixth up; JayXHalf aka Jayfeather and Half Moon! (crowd claps for Jayfeather) (some boos for Half Moon) Hawky: (gulps) Welcome! (stares lovingly at Jayfeather) (no-one notices) Hawky: I am happy to have our 'ancient' couple here on the show! Jayfeather: (snorts) Thank you. . . Half Moon: It's great to be here. (sarcstically glances at Hawky) Hawky: (sticks out tongue) (they go to sit) Hawky: Seventh up: CloudXBright aka Cloudtail and Brightheart! (crowd cheers) (CloudXBright pad onto the stage) Crowd: (gasp! at the sight of Brightheart) Hawky: Excuse me, you mean audience! That is no way to treat a guest! Crowd: (groans) Brightheart: :'( Hawky: If you continue like this I will summon Willowpelt! Cloudtail: (threatens audience with teeth bared) Crowd: (gasp) But Willowpelt will massacre us!!! D: Hawky: Exactly! (silence) Cloudtail: Come on, my sweetheart. Let's meet the host. Brightheart: (brightens up) Hawky: Welcome to the Gameshow! I'm Hawky! Cloudtail: :D Hi Hawky! It's an honor being here. Brightheart: Yes! ;) Hawky: Now, if you will kindly go sit over there on that loveseat beside Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves. Cloudtail: Okay. (they sit down) Cloudtail: CAN I NOM ON THAT ORANGE!? Hawky: (nods) Cloudtail: :D YAY! (noms on orange) Hawky: Now, for our last couple; LeafXCrow! (loud cheers and applause) (pad onto stage) Hawky: Hello and welcome to The Amazing Couples Gameshow! Leafpool: Glad to be here! Crowfeather: (grunts) Hawky: Since there is one loveseat left I will ask you to sit in the crocodile's mouth because that one is mine. Leafpool and Crowfeather: O.O Hawky: Just kidding! (crowd laughs) Hawky: Now go sit down! Leafpool: (moves to the chair wearily) Crowfeather: (rolls eyes) -_- Hawky: We'll be back with more after the break! (applause) (applause) Hawky: And we are back from the break! Now, I think everyone has been waiting long enough? Crowd: (audience nods) Mmmhhmm. . . Hawky: Well, then, I have good news for you! :D (applause) Hawky: Now, we will start the challenges. I will pick two shipping out of a hat, and they will be the ones we will focus on today. HAT PLEASE!!! (Rosepetal brings the hat) Hawky: (Looks inside) Rosepetal, why are there only TWO papers in this HAT!? Rosepetal: (peeks inside) Umm. . . (takes one out) (reads) OOPS! I grabbed the wrong hat! These are my lame jokes! =_=' (crowd laughs) Hawky: Now what are ye waiting for? GO GET THE OTHER ONE! Rosepetal: (slinks away) (crickets chirp) Rosepetal: (Comes back with new hat) Hawky: (peeks inside) Good! We have the right one! Rosepetal: Thanks. Hawky: (pats) Hawky: Now, who's ready for the SHOW TO BEGIN!? Crowd: Me! No, ME! MEEEE! MEMEMEEE!!! Moi! :DDDDDDD Hawky: Okay! Let pick our first couple! (silence) Hawky: (reaches into hat) (silence) Hawky: (pulls out a paper) (silence) Hawky: (reads) (nods) (crowd leans in) Hawky: Well, our first couple happens to be. . . (silence) Hawky: We'll find out after the break! Crowd: AWWWWWWW! D: D:< :( NUUUUUUU!!! (applause) (applause) Hawky: And we're back after the break! Now, it's time to announce the two shippings! (cheers and applause) Hawky: The two shippings that will battle today are. . . (crowd leans in) Hawky: LeafXCrow and CloudXBright! Lionblaze: NUUUUUU! Cinderheart: (slaps) Lionblaze; OWWW! (cries) D': Cloudtail: (stops nomming on orange) I'M NOT DONE NOMMING ON MY ORANGE!!! D: Brightheart:(Leaps to her paws) ALRIGHT! WOOHOO! :DDDD Leafpool: D: Crowfeather: You goin down Down DOWN!!! Hawky: Well, it looks like we have our competition starting! Now, let's get this show on the road! (applause) (change in background) Hawky: We are out in the open air! (takes huge breath) Cloudtail: I still miss my orange. . . (cries) Brightheart: Forget the orange! Cloudtail: But I WANT MY ORANGE!! (pouts) Brightheart: We can get another one! Cloudtail: Well, it won't be the same! Crowfeather: Shut up! Hawky: Anyways, we will start with the water battle. Your objective is to reach that island all the way over there before your opponents do. Leafpool: That's easy! Hawky: Are you sure? You start at the bottom of the river. LeafXCrow and CloudXBright: WHAT!? Hawky: Yep, and you have to swim all the way there. Crowfeather: (cries) D':> Brightheart: (dies) -_- Cloudtail: NUUUUUU! My love! (does CPR to Brightheart) Brightheart: (revives) Wha. . .? Cloudtail: O.O YAY! (licks Brightheart's face) I LOVE YOU!! Brightheart: I --- I love you too. . .? XD Hawky: DAWWWWW! So cute! Crowfeather: (rolls eyes) Hawky: We'll be back after the break! Stay tuned for more The Amazing Couples Gameshow!!! (applause) (applause) Hawky: And welcome back to the Amazing Couples Game show! Our contestants have taken their places in the submarine at the bottom of the river. (scene changes to submarine) Crowfeather: This is so STUPID! Leafpool: (nudges) I hate water! (growls) Cloudtail: The worst part is that we have to swim to the top of the river. :( Brightheart: (shivers) Hawky: Shippings! Places! (they take their places) Hawky: Ready? Cloudtail: (drags paw on floor) Hawky: Set. . . Leafpool: (quivers) Hawky: (opens the door and gets into lifeboat) GO!!! :D Cloudtail pushes himself up with Brightheart at his heels. Leafpool leaps with Crowfeather into the water. ''' Hawky: What a start! Currently, LeafXCrow is falling behind! '''Crowfeather paddles upward like he is running in WindClan, while Brightheart is struggling with her good eye. Hawky: Air is short. There is still fifteen meters to go. Leafpool is kicking with her back legs, her tail waving strongly as she propels herself up. Cloudtail grasps Brightheart with his tail and they paddle together. Crowfeather seems to be leaving Leafpool behind! Hawky: CROWFEATHER! Don't abandon you partner! Leafpool paddles upward, soon catching up with Crowfeather. Brightheart and Cloudtail are close to the surface. Hawky: Brightheart and Cloudtail have reached the surface. Now they must swim to the island! Brightheart and Cloudtail swim strongly, but they are falling behind as tiredness sweeps through the shippings. Brightheart: Help! (thrashes frantically) I'm DROWNING!!! Cloudtail: (stops) (turns) (swims back to help) HANG ON MY LUV! I AM NOT LOSING YOU AGAIN!!! O_O Brightheart: Just kidding! :D I just wanted you to slow down. Cloudtail: D:< Brightheart: O_O Nevermind. (starts thrashing again) (pretends to drown) Cloudtail: D: Hawky: WHAT IN THE NAME OF STARCLAN IS CLOUDXBRIGHT DOING!?! Rosepetal: O.O Leafpool and Crowfeather paddle past CloudXBright, and they are almost at the island. CloudXBright soon get back swimming and paddle as fast as they can. Cloudtail makes a mad dash for the island, pulling his mate along, while LeafXCrow are almost there. Hawky: Look! They are almost there! Rosepetal: :D Cloudtail pushes forward, Crowfeather at his shoulders. The two toms are NECK AND NECK! They reach a paw out to touch the island and its. . . and its. . . Hawky: WOW! Looks like are winners are. . . Crowd: (leans in) Hawky: We'll come back after the break! XD Crowd: D: (applause) (applause) Hawky: And we're back from the break! Looks like it's time to announce our winners. (cheers) Hawky: (Leans in) Well, from my point it sort of looks like. . . (Crowd leans in) Hawky: (squints) Crowd: (person falls over from leaning too much) Hawky: It looks like. . . like. . . (crickets) Hawky: It looks like. . . Crowfeather has his paw furthest up onto the island than Cloudtail! Ladies and Gentlemen, the winners of the water battle are LeafXCrow! (Cheers) (applause) Crowfeather: Great StarClan! Leafpool, we won! Cloudtail: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!! D: Brightheart: (sighs) There are two other challenges we have to face, though. Leafpool: :D YESSSS!!!! (hugs Crowfeather) Crowfeather: (pats) Hawky: Here are the current standing: CloudXBright: 0 LeafXCrow: 1''' Hawky: Thank you all for joining us in the water battle! Stay tuned for The Endless tunnel! We'll be back after the break! (applause) (applause) Hawky: Aaaaaand welcome back to The Amazing Couple Gameshow! We have completed the Watter Battle, and now it is time for The Endless Tunnel! This will take place by the lake in the Tunnels used by the Ancients. Cloudtail: WHAAAAT!? PFF! Good luck to them kitties going against FallenXHolly! (crowd laughs) Hawky: Anyways, we will be placing our couples in a random area in the Tunnels, then they must find their way out OUTSIDE of ThunderClan territory. Brightheart: So you're saying there is MORE exits than the one OUTSIDE ThunderClan territory? Leafpool: (rolls eyes) Crowfeather: There's one in WindClan territory! Leafpool: And another by the Old Twoleg Nest. Cloudtail: WHATEVER! Hawky: Okay! Time to go get your blindfolds. . . Couples: WHAT!? Cloudtail: But you said nothing about blindfolds! Crowfeather: (cries) Brightheart: (pouts) Leafpool: (jaws fall to the ground) Hawky: JUST KIDDING! XD Cloudtail: (huffs) Hawky: ANYWAYS! Time to get to the tunnels! We'll be back after the break, stay tuned. Rosepetal: Places everyone! I'll be handing out the blindfolds. Shippings: WHAT!? O_O Rosepetal: KIDDING! :D (applause) (applause) Hawky: Aaaaand welcome back to The Amazing Couples Gameshow! (scene changes to entrance on WindClan Territory) Crowfeather: Ugh, hate this. And why do I have to go last? Cloudtail: Because you're a player. (crowd laughs) Crowfeather: (huffs) Leafpool: You did; first you fancied Feathertail, then you fell in love with me, now you broke up with Nightcloud. Brightheart: She has a point, Crowfeather. Crowfeather: SHADDAP! Cloudtail: NO! (mauls Crowfeather) Crowfeather: (unmauls himself) Cloudtail: (pouts) Rosepetal: Anywho. . . It's time to get started. Make sure you stay with your partner. Hawky: And, CrowXLeaf, come with me. You too, BrightXCloud. Brightheart: It's CloudXBright! Hawky: Whatever. (they follow Hawky to a strange den) Brightheart: (sniffs) Where are we? Hawky: I can't tell you. Leafpool: Why not? Hawky: Because you won't be awake to explore. Cloudtail: Wha--- (they get knocked out) . . . Note: To all readers, The episode will now take place in story form. It will describe the teams' every movement, there for Hawky will be watching over the teams with cameras. We will take breaks between to let Hawky speak. Thank you for taking your time to reading this message. Hawky <3 . . . (scene is with CloudXBright) Cloudtail's eyes were heavy with sleep as as liftes his head. Drops of water echoed around him, and cold stone floor was beneath him. He looked beside him to see his mate, Brightheart, He placed his paws on her shoulder lightly, "Brightheart!" he hissed, shaking his paws back and forth. She didn't move. He prodded her sharply in the side with one paw. He felt her twitch, and leaped to her other side instantly. Her blue eye flickered open, and she looked up to her mate, "Where are we?" she asked him hoarsly. Cloudtail looked around. he could hear the echo of drops on the cold cave floor, the the whisper of a lifeless draft tugged at his fur, "I wanted to ask the same thing," he meowed. . . . Hawky: Well, it looks like CloudXBright have woken up. But we're still waiting on LeafXCrow. . . . (scene is with LeafXCrow) Leafpool's whiskeres twitched, her shoulderes aching with cold. Her flank stund, and she opened her eyes slowly, trying to ajust to the dim light. She lifted her head alert, her head gazing around the cave walls. Crowfeather's dark pelt was barely visable. "Crowfeather!" She hissed, prodding him in the side, "Crowfeather!" Crowfeather batted her paw away, "I was just about to catch this fat, juicy rabbit when---" he suddenly became aware of his surroundings. She placed her tail over his mouth, "I don't know where we are," she mewed softly, "But we'll find a way out of here, okay?" Crowfeather nodded. . . . Hawky: Looks like our couples have awakened. We'll be back after the break, stay tuned! (applause) (applause) Hawky: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND we're back! Currently, the standings are: LeafXCrow: 1 CloudXBright: 0 Hawky: Now, before I get pelted with Grump-to-English dictionaries let's get on with the scene. . . . (scene is with CloudXBright) Cloudtail got to his paws, his white fur sodden and dirty. Water echoed around the strange cavern, and the walls felt like they were closing in on him, sucking away all the air until there was nothing left to breathe. . . Cloudtail pushed the thpught away. As he got up, a hard pain hit his head. "Ow!" He shrieked. He looked up to see the ceiling of the rocky cave. Brightheart licked his head, "We better get out of here," she meowed. Cloudtail muttered under his breath, "Don't want to perish here." Brightheart brushed her tail across his face, then padded away. He followed her through the darkness. A scary draft tugged at his fur and made him feel that the cave walls were closer to him. Brightheart's ginger tabby tail was just visible in the half-light. Just then, she halted. He brushed past her and saw that they were in a large cave with multiple different entracnces. Brightheart looked around, "Which one to we take?" Cloudtail looked at her, "It all depends," he meowed, his deep voce echoeing through the cave. . . . Hawky: Looks like CloudXBright have started their journey. . . . (scene is with LeafXCrow) Crowfeather lifted his head, trying to let his eyes adjust to the half-light. A dark light made the cave walls shimmer. Leafpool was gazing down at him, her amber eyes warm. "Which way do you think we should go?" she asked. Crowfeather scanned the cave. In all dirrections it only led them into more darkness. The lifeless draft tugged at his fur and made him shiver. He sniffed. Fresh air was nowhere. "I suppose we go that way," he sighed, pointing to the left with his tail. Leafpool took a few pawsteps, curiously sniffing the air. Her ears pricked, "I can hear water!" she exclaimed. Crowfeather leaped to her side. She was right. He could hear a faint roaring in the distance. "Let's follow it!" he decided, padding forward. Then, he skidded to a halt. Leafpool crashed into his flank, making them tumble along the hard rock floor. "What?" She asked. Crowfeather looked around. There were two entrances, but no water. He padded up to one, listening. The roaring continued. Then he shuffled to the other one, pricked his ears, and listened. Same result as the other one. "The roaring sound is the same on either tunnel," he confirmed. . . . Hawky: I think that LeafXCrow have found the underground river. Will they take the River Path, or the OTHER one? *looks mysteriously* Rosepetal: Dunno. Hawky: That is the point. Rosepetal: Oh. Hawky: We'll be back after the break. Don't go anywhere because we'll have more soon! (applause) (applause) Hawky: Welcome back! Rosepetal: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Hawky: What? Rosepetal: I LOST MY TEDDY BEAR! I CAN'T WATCH WITHOUT HIM! Hawky: Seriously? Never mind. Go find him. Rosepetal: Aren't you gonna help? Hawky: No, I have a show to host. Rosepetal: (mauls) Hawky: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! . . . (scene is with CloudXBright) Brightheart squeezed between two rocks, her pelt matted and dirty. "Where are we going?" she asked. Cloudtail sniffed, looking around as they padded up to a large cavern, with two opennings. He went to each one, taking a deep breath and letting scents bathe his tongue. He went to each one. Cloudtail turned to face her, "We should go through the second one. It smells the least of air." "But don't we want the air?" Brightheart questioned. "Not always. See, there was a hole where Iceloud fell into, an we had to help her out of the tunnel. So the air scent can just be a hole." Cloudtail explained. Brightheart followed him as they padded into the second one. The ground sloped downward, then turned sharply to a left. She took a breath. Cloudtail's paw steps were faster, and she picked up speed. What was so important up front? The sound of water roared in her ears, and suddenly, they burst into a tunnel. A dim light met their eyes, and on the other side of the river, two shapes lurked. It was Leafpool and Crowfeather. . . . Hawky: This can't be good. Rosepetal: TEDDY! (hugs teddy) Hawky: We'll be back sfter the break with LeafXCrow. (applause) (applause) Hawky: And we're back! Welcome again to The Amazing couples gameshow; we are halfway through this episode! Rosepetal: I wish we had chips. Hawky: Why? Rosepetal: Because I'm hungry. Hawky: -_- . . . (scene is with both couples) Brightheart stopped in her tracks, "Leafpool!" The former medicine cat looked up abruptly, water dripping from her muzzle, "Brightheart!" Cloudtal's lip formed into a snarl, "What are you doing here?" Crowfeather leaped across the river nimbly," We came here. What are ''you ''doing here?" he retorted Cloudtail thought for a moment, his words stuck in his throat, "We...er...we came here too." Brightheart gazed into the tunnel at the other side of the river, and then looked at the river. She remembered when Lionblaze and Jayfeather went looking for the lost kits when they were apprentices, and they has washed up in the lake. Then an ideas parked up in her mind. ''If the river goes to the lake, then that entrance must lead outside ThunderClan territory! '' Brightheart leaped across the river, motioning Cloudtail to follow, "We'll be off then," she mewed, and then disappeared into the tunnel. "Cloudtail, follow me! I know which way ThunderClan's border is!" Cloudtail's fur puffed out in excitement. "Let's go then!" They raced through the tunnel, following the secnts of air. Suddenly, light appeared up ahead and Cloudtail slowed a bit. He looked up at the roof of the cave at the hole Icecloud fell through. "Hey!" he called, "That's the hole Icecloud fell into!" He remembered the long twirl of ivy hanging from the hole, and the bramble covering. Brightheart motioned with her tail, "Let's go then!" They continued running through the tunnel, following the scent of Thundrerclan. As soon as it faded, a light appeared in the distance. Cloudtail ran side by side with his mate, pelts brushing. Soon enough, they burst out of the tunnel. The ThunderClan scent markers hit their noses as the scent of forest (without ThunderClan scent) was surrounding them. Brightheart leaped with joy, "We won the challenge!" (camera on LeafXCrow) (they were still in the tunnels behind CloudXBright's Trail) Hawky: Okay, LeafXCrow, you guys lost the challenge! Leafpool: NUUUUUUUUU!!! Crowfeather: (dies) Hawky: Congratulations to CloudXBright. here are the current standings: CloudXBright: '''1 LeafXCrow: 1 (applause and cheers) Hawky: We'll be back with the third challenge after the break! (applause) (applause) Hawky: And we're back with the thrid challenge, which is the rabbit-eating contest. Cloudtail: I'M STARVING! Brightheart: Me too, after those challenges it really worked up my hunger. Crowfeather: Well, you guys will never eat rabbits like I can. Brightheart: How? Cloudtail: NO, HE'S SO SKINNY HE'LL GET A BELLY ACHE IF HE EATS TO MUCH! >:D Crowfether: (snorts) Leafpool: T_T Now, now children, settle down. Cloudtail: I'M OLDER THAN YOU, MOUSE-BRAIN. Leafpool: (snorts) Brightheart: (doubleslaps them both) STOP IT. Cloudtail: OUWIEEEEEEEEE!!! (runs away crying) Leafpool: (walks away) Crowfeather: (eats sandwich) Leafpool: WE'LL NEVER WIN THE CHALLENG IF YOU EAT NOW! (throws sandwich into a sandbox) Brightheart: NOW IT'S A SAND''WICH! XD Hawky: Now, let's get to the rabbit stands. (at the rabbit stands) (piles of rabbits are everywhere) Shippings: OOH-LA-LAAAA!!!! Cloudtail: (digs hole in ground) IF I STARE AT THEM MUCH LONGER I'LL EAT IT! Hawky: Okay, BrightXCloud- Brightheart: IT'S ''CLOUDXBRIGHT! Hawky: Whatever, anyways, you two go over there, and LeafXCrow, you two go on the left. (they go to their assigned places) Hawky: Okay, every time you finish a rabbit, hit the button in front of you. (they look) (there's only one button) Cloudtail: WHAT DO WE DO WITH ONE? Hawky: (laughs) Obviously you have to share the rabbits! It's a couples show! Brightheart: Okay then. Crowfeather: What sound will it make? Hawky: CloudXBright- Brightheart: FINALLY! Hawky: WILL YOU STOP INTERRUPTING ME? Brightheart: (shrinks) Hawky: Anyways, your button sounds like this. (presses button) Button: DING And LeafXCrow's sounds like this. (presses other button) Other button: DONG Rosepetal: I'll hand out the rabbits. (places one rabbit on each table) Cloudtail: I CAN'T LOOK! (digs hole) Hawky: We'll be back after the break with the challenge. (applause) (applause) Hawky: Welcome back to the rabbit-eating challenge! Crowfeather: This'll be a piece of cake... Leafpool: Honey, cats don't eat cake, it's poisonous if we-- Crowfeather: THANK YOU. Leafpool: --Eat it... Hawky: Only if it's chocolate. (silence) Crowfeather: (snort) Leafpool: Oh... pfft, I knew that! Cloudtail: No you didn't. Hawky: Let's start shall we? Rosepetal: On your mark... Cloudtail: Did we have breakfast? Brightheart: Dear, you said we shouldn't eat breakfast. Cloudtail: What? WHY? Brightheart: (facepaw) You know... the CHALLENGE THINGY? (taps head) Use that noggin o' yours. Cloudtail: These better be orange flavored. Rosepetal: Get set... Leafpool: (sniff) Crowfeather: (slaps paw) DON'T SMELL THAT RABBIT!!!! Leafpool: (cries) Why? (sniffle) Crowfeather: BECAUSE IT'LL MAKE YOU EVEN MORE HUNGRY! Leafpool: (facepaw) Crowfeather: ... Leafpool: (nods) Crowfeather: I just burned myself... great. (sniffs the rabbit) Leafpool: (sniffs the rabbit) Rosepetal: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand... Hawky: CALIBRATIONS! (crickets chirp) Cloudtail: Uh? Hawky: That means "go" dummies. Leafpool: Oh! Duh... Crowfeather: SHUT UP AND EAT! Leafpool: (slaps Crowfeather) Crowfeather: (slaps back) Leafpool: OH NO YOU DIDN'T! D:<(slaps) Crowfeather: OH YES I DID! >:D Leafpool and Crowfeather: (catfight) (in the meantime) Brightheart: (bites rabbit) Cloudtail: (chews slowly) Brightheart: Why are you doing that? EAT! Cloudtail: I want to savor it-- Brightheart: YOU CAN DO THAT AFTER THE CHALLENGE! Cloudtail: EAT! Brightheart: (bites that rabbit) Cloudtail: (bites the rabbit) Brightheart: (chews) Cloudtail: (chews) Brightheart: (swallows) Cloudtail: (swallows) Brightheart: Can you stop copying me? Cloudtail: Can you stop-- oh... Hawky: WILL Y'ALL JUST EAT!? Everyone: Okay... Crowfeather: They're winning! Leafpool: (devours hungrily) Crowfeather: Spoke too soon... Leafpool: (pushes button) Button: DONG! Hawky: LeafXCrow have 1 point! LEAFXCROW: 1 CloudXBright: 0 Cloudtail: (pushes button) Button: DING! Hawky: CloudXBright have 1 point! LEAFXCROW: 1 CLOUDXBRIGHT: 1 Rosepetal: It's currently a tiebreaker! Brightheart and Cloudtail: (eat the rabbit in fast bites) Brightheart: (reaches for button) Cloudtail: I WANNA PRESS IT! Brightheart: (pushes button) Sorry honey; it's my turn. Button: DING! CLOUDXBRIGHT: 2 LeafXCrow: 1